Exception
by Shiva555
Summary: Auron was never one to look at anyone with desire, but somehow Rikku, the annoyingly perky AlBehd was an exception. She was different, and Auron found himself watching Rikku, wondering if what he felt for her was love… RikkuAuron TidusYuna


**A/N: Since you've clicked on this story than you must have an interest in Rikku and Auron together. I know that most Final Fantasy X fans are repulsed by the idea of them being together. I actually have had heated arguments with one of my best friends over Rikku and Auron.**

**If you really think about it there is a chance, (However unlikely), that these two could get together under the right circumstances.**

Auron and Rikku, why they **COULD** make it work:

**Okay, so there is so much against these two that it's very unlikely, but still, they could have done it. Of course, there are a lot of negatives working against them. Auron's old, we all know that, and Rikku is fifteen during Yuna's pilgrimage. However, Spira is different from the rest of the world, and I don't think anyone would have really cared in the long run.**

**In the end it was Auron who said it was okay for Rikku to be one of Yuna's Guardians. Auron is no idiot; he wouldn't let just anyone guard Yuna. Recall when Yuna first wanted Tidus to be a Guardain, Wakka and Lulu said no, and it was ultimately Auron who had the last say(Granted Auron wouldn't guard Yuna unless Tidus was a guardian, but you catch my drift…). Auron must have seen something in Rikku to allow her to become a guardian.**

**Opposites attract. Rikku is perky and vibrant, has a strange sense of humor, and has to be one of the most energetic people EVER. Auron is quiet, focused, and deadly when he needs to be. They are as different as night and day. Sometimes two people very different are drawn together. They are the Yin and Yang, the complete opposite of Tidus and Yuna who were instantly attracted to each other.**

**Rikku would be a good match for Auron, though. Her easy going nature and good humor would rub off on Auron, and would probably cause Auron to lighten up over time, and he would benefit from her influence in his life. And of course, if Lulu could end up with Wakka, probably one of the dizziest persons in the world, than Auron and Rikku could find a way to be together.**

**However, I don't believe that it was love at first sight. It doesn't seem like Auron would have been infatuated with Rikku right off the bat. Maybe Rikku, but even then, I highly doubt it. Rikku was focused on saving Yuna while Auron was busy fulfilling his promise to Jecht. It would have taken a little push to even get them to admit their feelings for each other, hence this story.**

**This fanfic can be considered an AU, I guess. Most likely Auron will be out of character, I don't know how well he will be written. Please review if you read this, I would like to know if you like this fanfic, and if you would like me to continue!**

Anyway, onto the fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy X, nor am I making any money from this fanfic, so don't sue!

Note: The battle scenes in this story were co-written with **Kristen(StarryFIF**) who also writes an amazing _Final Fantasy X_ fanfic titled **Angel Wings**. I've been following her story since the beginning and her battle sequences are so well written I just had to get her to help me with mine. If you are looking for a great read than check out her story!  


_Summary: Auron was never one to look at anyone with desire, but somehow Rikku, the annoyingly perky Al-Behd was an exception. She was different, and Auron found himself watching Rikku, wondering if what he felt for her was love…_

**Exception**

_Chapter One: Lulu's Grudge _

Rikku, Yuna's newest Guardian ran ahead, her blonde hair bouncing against her short sleeved shirt, her left arm shading her green, swirled eyes. The perky Al Bhed practically skipped along the dusty path, humming tunelessly to herself.

She had met up with Yunie, her Cousin, three days ago, and managed to convince the grumpy, "I don't like anyone" swordsman Auron to say yes to her becoming Yuna's Guardian. She had tried unsuccessfully to converse with Auron, but after getting glared at for the tenth time by the scarred man, Rikku had finally gave up, and had taken to running ahead of the party.

"Hey Rikku!" Rikku turned and smiled at Wakka who had his usual Blitzball in his arms and was waving at her with his right arm. "Come over here, we need to stop for a bit! Tidus isn't feeling good!"

Rikku nodded and skipped over to where Tidus was kneeling on the ground, moaning. Yuna stood beside Tidus, her face switching between amusement and worry as Tidus held his stomach.

"Should I try **Cure** again?" Yuna asked Auron.

Auron stared at Tidus impassively. "It is his own fault for eating those berries. I warned him that they weren't edible."

Tidus managed to glare at Auron weakly. "Hey! I was _hungry_!"

Rikku and Wakka laughed. "You were too impatient, ya? We were getting ready to stop for lunch, but than you got sick!"

Tidus moaned miserably and Rikku and Yuna exchanged long looks and both covered their mouths to smother their giggles as Tidus staggered to his feet, looking as pale as a ghost. It really wasn't funny per say, of course, because Tidus' ailment was slowing down Yuna's Pilgrimage, but it was amusing nonetheless.

Auron shifted his Katana from hand to hand as he looked at the sky, judging the amount of time before nightfall. "We head out now. We cannot delay Yuna's Pilgrimage any longer."

Rikku glared at the older man. "Tidus isn't feeling good! He needs time to rest!"

"There's plenty of time to rest in Guadosalam."

Rikku sighed and shook her head in exasperation. There was no arguing with this man, he was too pigheaded! "Fine you big meanie!"

$&()$$$

Rikku did her best to ignore the sweat running down her back as she dodged yet another giant vine the enormous Ochu swung her way. Rikku gritted her teeth and ran foreword, swiping her **Hawkeye** at the fiend, swearing in Al Bhed as the fiend shrugged her attack off as if it were nothing.

Lulu's **Fatal Cait Sith** leapt from the Black Mage's arms and twirled as the young woman cast **Fira** on the fiend and caused the massive Ochu to retreat a couple of steps. Seeing an opening, Yuna cast Esuna on Lulu, effectively curing the deadly poison from Lulu's body.

"I got it!" Rikku cried out as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a grenade and threw the projectile at the weakened Ochu. Unfortunately the fiend convulsed suddenly, its many vines swinging mid-air and hit the Gernade back at the three women, the deadly bomb exploding mid-air.

"Oh no!" Rikku cried when she saw the Gernade flying back at her, barely having enough time to cover her head before the clearing was immersed in a blinding flash of light. Rikku coughed as dirt blew into her face and she was temporarily blinded even though she had covered her eyes.

Rikku lowered her arms when the air cleared, looking around for the Ochu. Thankfully the fiend was dead; pyreflies were already twirling up to the sky.

'_Oh no, Yunie!'_ Rikku thought, her stomach clenching at the thought of her Cousin

Injured.

Rikku turned, expecting to find her Cousin and Lulu hurt. Instead she found Yuna sitting on the ground, dazed, Kimahri and Tidus(still looking under the weather)surrounding her, and Lulu…

The Black Mage looked furious, her red eyes practically shooting flames at the young Al Bhed. Rikku gulped and stepped back, laughing nervously, bouncing from one foot to the other in her anxiety.

"You," Lulu began, her voice deathly quiet, "Would do well to help out more. You need to be more careful, you could have gotten us killed!"

Rikku was surprised to see Auron moving over to them, looking as cold and neutral as ever. "And while you're at it, why don't you do something about Auron? He's starting to get on my nerves!" Lulu shot one more irritated glare Rikku's way before she stomped off to where Yuna sat.

Rikku shot another glance at Auron who reached into his red jacket and handed Tidus a potion. Auron was…interesting. He never really said much to anyone, well, except Tidus, and he oozed secrets. No one knew much about him, except that he had traveled with High Summoner Braska and Sir Jecht. What he had been doing the past ten years was anyone's guess.

'_Auron could really use someone to make him laugh and make him happy. He needs a friend!' _Rikku thought to herself, already perky. The young Al Bhed rubbed her hands together gleefully, her swirled eyes shinning mischievously.

"I should really try and do something about that man!" Rikku said to herself energetically, skipping over to her Cousin and Guardians.

**End of Chapter**

_Okay, that was probably horrible and I'll understand if no one likes this and if I get flamed. I've always wanted to write an Auron/Rikku story, and I'm sorry if it's horrible. Please leave a review………_

_Oh and this story will follow Yuna's Pilgrimage, but the main focus of this story is Auron and Rikku getting together. Of course it's not going to be easy!_

_Please review!_

_Shiva555_


End file.
